The End
by Kaittlyn
Summary: We all come to the end eventually, and this is my take on what happened to them. Its just a one shot.


Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly, shaking the sleep from her body, she gazed at the man sleeping soundly in the chair beside her vast bed and she smiled at him. He was a tall proud man, his hair dark with a slight curl to it, he had stolen her heart from her and never given it back; Elizabeth raised from her pillow and pushed her feet into her small slippers sitting on floor where she had left them the night before, she had been sick for a while now but today, today she felt so very much better which over joyed her, the sound of laughter came through the open window that looked down into the gardens, it was a bright sunny day; she raised to her feet pulling a shawl around her petite shoulders and walked to the window.

Elizabeth stood looking down where the children play, she smiled as they chased lively in the sun. "There is nothing greater than watching children play on a summer's day is there my wife?" Elizabeth tried to turn, tried to move into her husband's arms, it had felt like an age since she had been with him and felt him beside her. "Do you feel better my wife?" she felt his lips touch the top of her hair lightly and she relaxed into him.

"Yes my husband I feel, better thank you." She glanced back down at the children playing below "It only seems like yesterday, the wedding, the laughter, coming here, coming back to Pemberley and making this all my home, with you my love."

"It does, it does, time has done us proud my love two boys and two girls we were graced by God himself."

"Yes my dear, I will never forget the day I actually realised you were my love, my world, you strode across the grass towards me with such determination, the kind I have never seen before. You were soaked through, your shirt clinging to your chest." Elizabeth giggled like the young girl she had been on that day.

"As always my love your words are shocking but then that is something we can both say we have not grown out of." He smiled down at her as his arms folded around her waist and brought her even tighter into his arms. "We are so very different now, you brought me love and happiness, you taught me to love like no other man, my dearest, loveliest Elizabeth."

"Oh Darcy, I have no idea on how to do this?" she whispered to him, a small tear forming and spilling down her cheek. The gentleman turned her to face him and she looked into his eyes, once proud and judgemental but now soft and loving.

"Well it is time now" she looked down at the children one last time, then took his arm "Let us leave this room Mr Darcy" she smiled up at him as he led the way from the room. A small girl sat at the top of the great stairs playing with her doll, she looked up for a moment at the lady and gentleman as they made their way towards her. Elizabeth paused for a second and bent to the child, tracing her features with the tips of her fingers, she smiled down at young Jane, blonde and beautiful just like her namesake, her sister and her one true friend in this world, she bent and placed a kiss on the young girls head then stood back up; placing her hand lightly on her husbands, then engaging her Darcy pride she pushed her shoulders back and together they made their way down the stairs and out into the sunlight.

Little Jane, sat at the top of the stair case and watched the couple make their way down the stairs and out through the main entrance, then standing up she made her way back into Elizabeth's room, she stared at the bed for a moment then, made her way to the chair beside the bed and climbed up into the gentleman's lap who sat there asleep, placing her small hand on his face she called.

"Papa, papa. Grandmumma has left us" her father opened his eyes and looked down into the small face full of tears; then glanced across at the bed, the slim elderly figure of his mother lay in the enormous bed, the pain had left her face and she was finally peaceful, there was even a small smile at the corner of her mouth, he felt tears form in his eyes a lump in his throat.

"Mother!" he gasped, but a small hand on his cheek brought his attention back to his daughter sitting on his knee.

"Papa do not cry, for she is happy. They are together, as you always said Papa, for Grandpapa came for her and they are walking the grounds of Pemberley."

"Well then they will be happy, as will you my dearest Jane. For people only marry in this family for the truest of love." He stood holding the young girl in his arms and lent over placing a small kiss on his mother's forehead "Be as happy in death as you were in life Mumma"


End file.
